Chilly Valentine's Day
by KaZuKi-RiNa
Summary: Tsurara learned that humans these days celebrate Valentines Day and give home-made chocolate to someone they love. She was really excited and decided to make one to her beloved Master, Rikuo. Though she didn't expected something else to happen...


_**Title: A Chilly Valentine Day**_

_**Pairing: Tsurara(Yuki Onna) X Rikuo(Yokai ver.) [duh...who else?]**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Summary: Tsurara learned that humans these days celebrate Valentines Day and give home-made chocolate to someone they love. She was really excited and decided to make one to her beloved Master, Rikuo. Though she didn't expected something else to happen.**_

* * *

**-14 February-7.00 a.m.-**

Tsurara wore her usual school uniform and quickly made her way to Rikuo's room. Soon she saw her master already dress up in his school uniform and as soon he saw her, he smile and greet her morning.

"Ah Tsurara, good morning.", he greet and Tsurara just smiled and greet back with her usual cheerful tone. Then the two of them went towards the entrance and there they saw Aotoba in his human form waiting for both of them.

"Ah, Ao! You were waiting for us huh?", Rikuo asked. Ao nod and the three of them walk towards the school. Tsurara insist on walk together with Rikuo, worrying something might happen to him if she and Ao distance are too far from him.

Lucky for Rikuo, Kiyo and Shima came up to him and Tsurara quickly distance herself from him and walk together with Ao instead since Rikuo already had friends to accompany him. Not long after that, Kana show up from behind, pass through her and Ao and quickly went towards Rikuo's group.

Tsurara look at how close Kana and her master are talking to each other. Not just that, Rikuo seems please to see her and felt rather comfortable with Kana than with her and Ao. Just thinking about it made her think, **'Does Master in yokai form likes to be around her? Ah! N-No! I-I-It can't be right?' **She though so hard without noticing that Ao just called for her.

"I think I'm being ignored here...", Ao sweatdrop looking at Tsurara in deep thoughts.

* * *

**-At the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad room-5.00 p.m.-**

The girls already in the room but the boys aren't yet. Kiyo said he had something dragging Rikuo and Shima along.

"Geez, seriously that Kiyo! Asking us to come here and then leaves us here doing nothing!" Maki complain, anger in her tone. Her best friend, Torii nod. Kana just let out a nervous laugh while Yura just read a book about yokai and it's information. All those books belongs to Kiyo and somehow Yura's interested in reading it.

"Hey Yura! Stop reading those books!Why are you sooooo interested in it anyway?", Maki asked slightly annoyed. Yura keep sliding the page without looking at her.

"I have to understand my enemy's weakness and strength. Who knows when a yokai attack anyone and anytime...", hearing that statement made Maki shiver but she muster up her courage and snatched the book from her.

"Alright stop. Stop with this seriousness okay? We shouldn't just waste this day for some Yokai Hunting or watsoever y'know?", with that, Tsurara, Kana and even Yura look at her with questioning face. "What do you mean this day? Isn't it the same day as always?", Yura asked with a bored face though she was interested in hearing what today is.

"What! You don't know what today is? It's Valentine's Day today!", Torii exclaim. With that, Tsurara suddenly interested in hearing it. Upon hearing the conversation about Valentine's Day, Tsurara suddenly got an idea about making a chocolate for Rikuo. She knew that he'll like it.

"So~, you girls got someone to give to? I know that some of you are interested in giving chocolates to the boys, right?" Maki asked with a grin on her face. Suddenly Kana's face turns red and look somewhere else.

"W-Well, I do...have someone to g-give to..", she stutter. With that, Maki and Torii look at her with exciting face.

"Oh~! Who's the lucky guy~?", Maki asked followed by Torii's question, "I bet that guy is someone from our group right?". By hearing that sentence, Tsurara suddenly feels uncomfortable. She felt like she knew what's the answer.

"U-Uh...i-i-it's uh...", before she could even finish, Yura interupt.

"Let me guess, it Nura-kun right?", upon hearing that name, everyone in the room froze especially Tsurara. Before Torii can even break the akwardness in the room, Kana interupts,

"Yes, it's him...", she said softly with her face as red as a tomato. With that, Tsurara can feel her body about to break to pieces but she keep the hold of herself by pretending not to hear it. Then the girls continue to chat about who they want to give chocolates to and so on without noticing that someone eavesdrop their whole conversation.

"Hoho, it seems our girls are excited about today too. I wonder who will give chocolates to me~?", Kiyo silently said to himself.

"Um, I can guess many girls will give to yo-", before Rikuo can finished, Kiyo interupts back.

"Though I prefer if I get a yokai instead of chocolate~! Hoho~", he said quietly. Shima was busy mumbling to himself whether Tsurara will give him some or not. Upon hearing Tsurara's name, Rikuo smile a little and walked away from the place quietly leaving Kiyo and Shima unnoticed.

**'Haha, it's seems Tsurara also interested in Valentine's Day.'**, Rikuo thought until he heard a certain voice in his head.

_**'Heh, it's quite rare to see her so interested in humans events, that girl.'**_, Night Rikuo said which made Rikuo surprised.

**'Whoa, don't surprised me like that! Geez...Anyway, who do you think she'll give the chocolate though?'**, Rikuo said in his mind so that his yokai self can speak with him while going to the rooftop to be alone as usual.

_**'Who else if it isn't you. Besides, you two are close to each other...'**_, Night Rikuo said and that made Rikuo thought was there a hint of jealous in his tone? It's hard to know whether his mad or whatever since he had a poker face. All he know is smirk, that's all.

**'But it can't be me..I think for once she wanted to do something for you too. Don't you think so?'**, after that, his yokai self didn't talk back and Rikuo just sigh knowing that his yokai self doesn't want to talk with him for now.

**'Ok, I don't know if you're hearing this or not but might as well listen. I'm giving you a special time with her later ok~?'** Rikuo thought happily and no answer. Just silence and Rikuo happily take that as a yes.

* * *

**-After school-6.15 p.m.-**

Tsurara walk back home, dissapointed. She can't believe that her master just told them to went home without him. He said that he had something to do with Kiyo and Shima. Not just that, he even order them to go home without him. Realizing that they can't disobey their master's orders, they left him in the master's friends.

"I wonder why master didn't let us accompany him?", Tsurara mumble and only Ao can hear it.

"Mm, maybe he's busy? I heard all girls talk about this Valentine whatever but I don't know a thing about it at all...", upon hearing the word Valentine, Tsurara exclaim which really surprised Ao to death.

"NOW'S MY CHANCE TO DO SOME FOR MASTER~!", after that Tsurara quickly left the place and went staright home. As she went home she thought happily, **'I hope master will be pleased by my chocoate~!'**.

* * *

**-At Nura's Household-At the kitchen-**

"IT'S DONE~!", Tsurara squel and carefully wrapped it with golden wrapping. Sastified with the wrapping, she put on pink ribbon on top of it and then she look at the time. It's already 7.00 p.m. And she exclaim stating that she took a while making a chocolate. She even forgot to asked anyone whether the master have come home or not.

"Oh about my son, he's back already and I think he's in his room now~", Wakana told her as if she knew what's running inside Tsurara's head right now. Tsurara suddenly became more panic.

"Eh? H-He's back already? Oh no, the chocolate's not done yet...", Tsurara pout while holding the chocolate box carefully. Wakana look at it and made a questioning face.

"Which part that's not finished yet?", she asked and Tsurara look at her sadly before looking back at her chocolate.

"Well, it's still not in a solid(is that the right word?) form yet...", Tsurara reply sadly. Wakana couldn't help but feel bad for Tsurara. Seeing her down like that made her really wanted to help her out but what can she do? Suddenly, Wakana got an idea.

"Yuki Onna-chan~, I know what you can do~! Lend me your ear for a while~", Tsurara obliged and listen to what Wakana suggest to her secretly.

After a while, Tsurara smile again and said, "Thank you, Wakana-sama~! You really helped me~!", then she made her way to her room and she decided to give the chocolate later when the time is right.

* * *

**-In front of Rikuo's Room-10.00 p.m.-**

Tsurara stand there doing nothing at all. What do you expect? She was damn nervous about it. She could feel her breathing are out of control and her face turns redder and redder by every seconds.

'**Urgh, calm yourself Tsurara! Okay,okay take a deep breath slowly...'**, after take a deep breath, she could feel her face turns back into her original colour. Just when she was about to go in,

"Hey, what are you doing?", a fimiliar voice spoke along with a soft wind blewing the sakura petals towards her. She turns around and saw the person she wanted to met. Master Rikuo, though it seems he's in his Yokai Form. There he sit at the branch of the tree with his usual smirk which made Tsurara in daze.

"Hehe, what made you daze like that Yuki Onna?", Night Rikuo asked, teasingly. With that, Tsurara turns nervous and her face turns back to red again. Night Rikuo's smirk was getting wider as Tsurara became more nervous. He couldn't help but chuckle and that made Tsurara look at him with red face. Somehow, being with him really made her feel so protected. Then Rikuo jump from the branch and land in front of her.

"Do you have something with me this late?", Tsurara shiver when he asked her so closed since his face are so near with her own. Tsurara decided that she will not hestitate. She look at him with determine expression and handed the chocolate to him.

"U-Um, master. I have something for you...", she stutter and she silently cursed herself for stuttering. Even so, she waited for Rikuo to take it and fortunately, he did take it. Tsurara didn't knew what's she's feeling right now but it's a mixture feeling of happy, excited and nervous. She could guess that he opened the wrapping eventhough she's facing the ground right now.

"You...made this..?", he asked softly and Tsurara hestitately nod. She was expecting that he would said like 'there's no need to do this for me' or so like it but instead she get a, "Thank you, Yuki Onna..."

Tsurara look up to face him and saw him smiling a warm smile at her. Tsurara couldn't help but blushed. She never saw him smiling at her like that. His smile is different from before as if the smile he's showing right now is meant for her only.

"Y-Your w-welcome, master...", Tsurara reply back and Rikuo chuckle again which made Tsurara confused.

"Y'know...why don't for once-", he step forward which made Tsurara went backwards, "...call me by my name?", Night Rikuo plead her with somewhat a seducing voice to her. Tsurara couldn't help but blushed even more. He took another step forward and Tsurara went backward and she can felt that she had enter her master's room and already leaning at the wall.

"Come on...I know it's not hard to said my name? Right,-", he place both of his hand at both side of her and lean his head to her ear, "Yuki Onna...?". Tsurara blushed when he whispered her name in that seducing voice of his. Tsurara muster up her courage to call his name and finally, "R-Rikuo-sama...". With that he smirk in satisfaction and brushed his hand at her cheek.

"Good job...now for your reward.", Tsurara look at him and before she could do anything, Night Rikuo kiss her on the lips. Tsurara froze right there without moving at all. She was too shocked on what happen right now. Her master is kissing her! She tried to break the kiss by pushing him away but somehow does she want to break the kiss? Instead of pushing him, she held a grip of his yukata and let him kiss her. She could feel his lips formed a smirk but she just let it go. She was enjoying the kiss with the person she love for long time. Finally, her efforts being loyal to him and hoped that her master would treat her more that just a guardian have come true. Then after a couple of minutes kissing, they broke apart since they in need of air.

"Yuki Onna, you really made me enjoyed this huh? Since you're mine today...", upon hearing that statement, Tsurara look at him with questioning face.

"Um, what do you mean?", she asked and Night Rikuo smirk and lean in again and place his forehead to hers and their nose brushed to each other.

"Heh, simple. That chocolate you made was my second gift from you. So you can guess what's the first one right?". Tsurara's face turns redder and redder since she knew what he meant but before she could do anything Night Rikuo pulled her and lay her down at his futon with both of her hands at her sides in his grip and him above of her. Tsurara look at him with red face and Night Rikuo smirk again, "Master, thefirst gift is...I-I...I'm-", Night Rikuo lean to her face and smirk.

"You're my first gift...Tsurara...", and they kiss full of passion and sparks. Tsurara was really excited that time. Not only hearing her master call her other name but she also get to spend the night with someone she had always cared and love. The night that she spent with Night Rikuo was a long time full of passion and lust for each other. She would never EVER forget about that time. The time where she celebrate Valentine's Day in a chilly night together with the person she love.

**~END~**

**YAY~! Finally I finished it! My first fanfic for this anime~~!**

**Dear readers, I hope you can kindly leave some reviews for this fanfic! XD**

**I'll be glad to read them~!**


End file.
